


OPENWIDE

by gift



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Begging, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, Consent, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Gestures, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex in a Car, Size Difference, Size Kink, Versatile Han Jisung | Han, Versatile Hwang Hyunjin, btw they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐞. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬, 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲.Hyunjin and Jisung have grown into each other in ways only a bonded pair can—and it's always a paradoxical mess of scorching, reckless, wet, gummy, yet tender and careful.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 382





	OPENWIDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgod/gifts), [nightdrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [changbinglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinglish/gifts), [technology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technology/gifts), [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts).



> I haven't written fic in SO LONG due to not having a working laptop but I'm back! This fic has been in the works longer than necessary... So I'm gifting it to my very good Stayo3 friends bc I loveee themmm ♥ 
> 
> Not really a big fan of Omega verse for personal reasons but I do like being a hypersexual freak sometimes. So I'm ignoring serious stuff and sociopolitical things of Omega verse and just getting to the sexy stuff so I can get this trope out of my system. i have never written omega verse before.
> 
> this is not dom/sub anything so please dont project that onto how i wrote them thank you!!!
> 
> this fic is unbeta'd and not checked for typos. its 2 am whatever.

Hyunjin remains where he stands. Testing himself. Testing how long he can hold out watching this scene unfold in front of him. How long he can watch his mate be _chatted up_ before he loses his composure, before he’s stalking up to the man ogling his partner and slapping his hand away so hard it breaks. The bond bite on Hyunjin’s nape burns.

It’s not an uncommon scene—Jisung being hit on by men, notably Alpha men, when Hyunjin isn’t there or, at the very least, close by. Jisung is small, pretty, has an attractive demeanor. Stands there and lets people of equal rank to him speak to him like he’s a subordinate, like a prize to be won, a meal to be had; and he doesn’t even bat an eye. Jisung knows his worth, his “rank.” His ego is inflated enough over it that he doesn’t even realize when it’s being done. It’s beneath him. Alpha men and women alike take one look at Jisung, get one whiff of Hyunjin’s cloying and heavy scent on him, no bond bite in sight, and assume him an unbonded Omega. 

Days have passed since Hyunjin has been able to wrap his limbs around Jisung and cover him in his scent, eat him up, nose at his neck and feel Jisung’s knot snug against his rim. Claim Jisung as his and vice versa. He’s on edge; he’s on edge, and he can feel his blood hot in his veins. Hyunjin is almost fucking _surprised_ the man talking to Jisung hasn’t realized he’s an Alpha. But then again, Jisung is drowning in Hyunjin’s unwashed hoodie, fingers hidden in the sleeves, as he stands at baggage claim and waits for the spinning belt to bring his baggage around. He probably reeks of Omega. Reeks of Hyunjin’s overbearing scent even after several days apart.

Hyunjin’s fingers twitch as the man goes in to touch Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung easily slaps it away before contact can happen, still smiling, still casual; and even from this distance Hyunjin notices the quick look of confusion on the man’s face. 

A familiar, large bright red duffle bag comes into view, traveling slowly on the belt, and Jisung reaches for it. The man attempts to take Jisung by his small waist as Jisung pulls the heavy baggage from the belt, and this is when Hyunjin snaps. He notes he only lasted twenty seconds.

Striding with absolute purpose, Hyunjin makes his way down the shining tiled floor of baggage claim, eyes dead set on Jisung. His Alpha. His Alpha. His Alpha. His little Alpha. His. His _his_ his _his_. Hyunjin notices the man back off when Hyunjin comes into apparent view and hears him ask, awkward laughter in his voice but still cocky, “Is that your Alpha?” But before the man can’t even let the term fall out his blundering mouth, his nose scrunches up, and Hyunjin knows he smells what he originally thought was Jisung—Hyunjin’s potent scent, pheromones raging. 

“Uh,” the man says dumbly, eyes flitting to Jisung to speak to him, cheeks and neck beginning to flush. Hyunjin looks at him, face hard. “I wasn’t—” he says to Jisung.

“Hitting on him?” Hyunjin asks from behind his partner, cutting the man off.

Jisung turns his head up and to the side, eyes delighted. “Ah, babe! I didn’t know you were already here.” 

Tilting his head, Hyunjin smiles and tugs at the fabric of Jisung’s elbow. “This is my partner,” Hyunjin says to the man. Jisung turns his head to the person, eyebrows raised and lips pouted in a taunt. “Don’t touch him.” Hyunjin doesn’t allow the man a single word before he’s pulling Jisung by his wrist in the direction of the parking garage entrance. 

“Damn, babe, it’s sexy when you get possessive in public,” Jisung says, keeping his pace with Hyunjin at his side, wrist still encircled in Hyunjin’s fingers. 

“How do you just not notice those things?” Hyunjin tries not to sound too annoyed, but he knows it comes off that way.

“Because that shit means nothing to me,” Jisung says too casually, a small laugh in his words. Hyunjin knows, without even looking at Jisung’s face, that he’s quirking his eyebrows and tilting his head like a cocky little bastard.

Not able to hold back a smile, Hyunjin just says, “Shut up.”

Pushing past the glass double doors, Hyunjin pulls Jisung to the elevators and smashes the UP button. When the elevator doors slide open, not a person in sight, Jisung drops his duffle bag to the floor with a loud thud and lets Hyunjin push him into the dirty hand railing. 

“You’re so riled up,” Jisung says, pushing his fingers under Hyunjin’s shirt to grip the flesh of his waist.

Hyunjin dives into Jisung’s neck, nosing at his jaw, and breathes in. “I just missed you,” he says against Jisung’s skin. “Hate people touching you,” he adds, dragging his lips to the hollow of Jisung’s neck and opens his mouth to run his teeth and tongue over the column. Hyunjin feels his cock begin to harden, the heady taste and smell of Jisung heavy in his mouth and nose. Hyunjin blindly hits the appropriate floor’s button with the extension of a long arm.

“I missed you, too,” Jisung tells him, bringing his hands from under Hyunjin’s shirt to card his fingers through his lover’s hair. He scratches his nails into Hyunjin’s scalp and delicately pulls at the locks weaved through his fingers. 

Their lips finally meet, chaste at first until Jisung flicks his tongue across his bottom lip. Hyunjin can already feel the small amount of slick leaking from his rim as he pushes his hungry tongue into Jisung’s hot mouth, cock beginning to fill out despite the circumstances. 

“You’re getting hard,” Jisung says into his mouth, releasing his hands from Hyunjin’s hair and dragging a palm down his chest. 

Hyunjin ruts his hips down into Jisung’s, trying to catch his cock against Jisung’s if he can, and Jisung grips Hyunjin’s hips hard, holding him back. Hyunjin lets out a garbled whine, and Jisung only tut-tuts him.

“What?” Jisung laughs. “Want me to fuck you in the elevator? Knot you until security is called? Scar the lovely families trying to leave airport hell? You’re not even in heat,” he chides him sarcastically. Hyunjin’s inside quiver over it, and he swallows hard before running his tongue over Jisung’s pink lips. 

“So silly,” Jisung whispers before swirling and pressing his tongue obscenely into Hyunjin’s. “That’s what you want, right? This knot. Too bad.”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin breathes out. “I need—”

Jisung throws his head back and licks his spit-slick bottom lip. “I know you do,” he says, gripping his hands into the handrail behind him and grinding his cock into Hyunjin’s groin. Hyunjin wants to fall apart over it. Gets off on how Hyunjin towers over Jisung in this position even more than usual, Jisung’s knees bent with Hyunjin hunched over him.

The elevator dings, doors finally opening at their floor of the parking garage, and Hyunjin is forced to snap out of it.

“Where’d you park the car?” Jisung asks as Hyunjin removes himself, straightening his clothes out. He bends his knees to scoop up the strap of the duffle bag before Hyunjin is grabbing him by his free hand to pull him towards the direction of Hyunjin’s car.

Finally arriving to their vehicle, Hyunjin jams his finger into the car’s unlock button of his key ring, lights coming on and locks clicking up. Hyunjin attempts to pull the handle at the rear car door.

Jisung coughs at that, eyes widening. “Wait, now?”

“What do you mean ‘Wait, now’?” Hyunjin asks, furrowing his eyebrows as turns his head to Jisung. “You were just going to make me wait until we got home after that?”

“I mean, I thought it’d be hot to see you squirm in the passenger seat, yeah,” Jisung admits.

“ _Jiii_ sung,” Hyunjin whines, voice pathetic. He’s not even ashamed. He _wants_ it. “ _Please_ ,” he begs, clasping his hands together.

Jisung plucks the keys from Hyunjin’s hand. “Fuck, you’re so hot. Yes, okay.” Jisung pulls open the passenger door to toss his duffle bag into the seat, and Hyunjin gives himself an inward victory fistpump before pulling the rear door open and crawling onto the backseat. He can hear Jisung fumble with his pants as he walks before the driver’s side door is opened haphazardly, car shaking as Jisung presses his weight too fast into the seat. Jisung turns the keys in the ignition just for the ventilation from the A/C.

They’ve done this before. Enough times to know Hyunjin is too tall to ride Jisung in the seat. Enough times to know Jisung has to crawl through the driver’s side, over the console, to position himself behind Hyunjin. Enough times to know the car is too small for any position other than Hyunjin taking it on his knees. Enough times to know it’s no clothes or most. Enough times to know the air conditioner has to be on or it’ll get so hot Hyunjin faints.

And so Hyunjin, with his back pressed into the backseat as Jisung crouches in the passenger's seat, unbuttons his jeans with shaking fingers and shoves them roughly down below his knees. He kicks them off, letting them fall crumpled to the floor of the car. The seat of his boxer briefs is obscenely wet now, slick staining the fabric, and he peels the hem past his aching, leaking cock. Hyunjin can hear Jisung release a shaking breath as he watches, pants button open and zipper down, and Jisung attempts to take his cock out.

Maneuvering himself onto his knees, legs hanging off the seat, Hyunjin feels his sensitive cock bump against the fabric of the seat and he grunts out, head falling forward. He grips the top of the seat, elbows by his side, and feels the wet slick drip from his hole, beading down his sack to his inner thighs. He clenches it, trying to provoke Jisung whom he _knows_ is looking, and curves his back.

Jisung pulls himself over the console and finally, _finally_ , presses his hot hands into the flesh of Hyunjin’s ass, and his knees settle at the edge of the seat between Hyunjin’s spread legs. Jisung pulls Hyunjin’s ass to his groin and grinds his warm, swollen cock against the crevice of Hyunjin’s ass. The rough denim of Jisung’s jeans grazes his thighs, and Hyunjin is sure his slick is staining Jisung’s pants. Unzipping the hoodie, Jisung shucks it off to the floor alongside Hyunjin’s jeans.

“Oh my god,” he groans out. “Jisung, I need it,” he says, canting his hips instinctually like he’s already being fucked, lubed rim contracting.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jisung assures him, removing his hands to tease his fingers at Hyunjin’s hole. “I’m gonna give it to you. Promise.” Hyunjin cries out at Jisung digging his fingers inside of him, cock twitching. With the doors closed, windows up, jacket off, Jisung’s redolence fills the small space and it goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock and his head, sweet and musky and making the blood in Hyunjin’s veins vibrate. “You’re already this wet over a kiss? My fingers go in so easily. I bet I could slide my cock in with no problems.”

“ _Fu_ —ck,” Hyunjin breathes out, tone high and body drunk on Jisung’s smell. Hyunjin ignores the taunt, brain falling apart. “Want your cock. Want your cock so bad,” he confesses, voice ragged.

Jisung seems to comply—for a moment. Gripping his cock and nudging the tip of it against Hyunjin’s rim like he’s going to _finally_ give him everything he wants. He doesn’t though. Of course he doesn’t. Just pushes the swollen head around Hyunjin’s lubed opening, letting his cock slip between the wet cheeks of Hyunjin’s ass, while Hyunjin stupidly jerks his hips around.

“Sung _ie_ ,” he chokes, white-knuckled grip at the top of the seat. “Sungie, _fuck_ , please.” Hyunjin curves his back and tries not to let his head hit the car ceiling. “Need it so bad. Don’t be mean.”

“Does my big Omega want his little Alpha’s cock?” Jisung grabs Hyunjin’s hips and ruts his cock between Hyunjin’s ass, coating it in Hyunjin’s slick. 

Hyunjin thinks about Jisung’s cock pushing inside, about Jisung knotting him, and he’s _sure_ Jisung can feel Hyunjin’s contracting rim against his shaft. He lets out a pathetic, animalistic whine and attempts to chase it, saliva thick in his mouth and hard to swallow. “You’re—killing me,” he says, face and neck hot. His bond bite tingles and Hyunjin attempts to loll his head to this side. 

Jisung chuckles at the comment. “Alright, you’re right, sorry,” he says, demeanor changing in an instant. 

Hyunjin has never understood how Jisung can hold out like this. Tease like this. Only a few days without Jisung has thrown Hyunjin’s body into a fit of desperation within the first ten minutes of contact since parting. Already has Hyunjin spread open in the backseat of Hyunjin’s sedan in an airport parking garage begging for his Alpha to fuck him and claim him. Guts and hole begging for his knot and his seed. Back begging for it to be bitten and kissed and mouthed across. 

But finally Jisung is guiding his cock to push the head against Hyunjin’s hole once again, and Hyunjin lets out the shakiest breath. He knows Jisung means it this time. He _knows_ it. And his cock twitches. 

Pushing the head of his cock in easily, Jisung lets out a desperate, hitched breath that makes Hyunjin feel prideful. Hyunjin’s slick hole swallows Jisung’s cock immediately, and Jisung, hunched over, attempts to position himself better. Jisung’s jean clad thighs press against the backs of Hyunjin’s bare ones and it makes Hyunjin hyperaware of how much he adores his partner. Fucking him like they’re irresponsible teenagers again. Hasty clothed sex that reminds Hyunjin of how stupid they get in public. Reminding him of how Jisung lets him have whatever he wants if he asks for it. Wherever he asks for it.

“Fuck, I knew I’d go in easy,” Jisung grunts out. “God, you feel so good.”

With Jisung finally inside, Hyunjin feels his body temperature rise and presses his forehead into the top of the seat as he clenches around his Alpha’s cock. Hyunjin inhales, almost too deeply, lungs stuttering, and lets his eyes flutter closed. The girth and weight of Jisung’s cock comfortably stretches Hyunjin—lets himself shamelessly fuck his hips and ass back to feel it deeper.

“Thank you,” he says breathlessly, taking his hand from the seat and moving it to his cock to give it a tug. His cock is warm and wet in his rough hand, and he pushes the pad of his thumb against the tip, close to the slit.

Jisung puts his hands on the small of Hyunjin’s back before deciding against it and dragging them to his hips. “Any time.” He pauses. “Literally, I guess,” he says, pushing his fingers up Hyunjin’s waist to his ribs, taking Hyunjin’s t-shirt with them. The cotton fabric tied with the flesh of Jisung’s palms pushing up his sides feels grounding and good and his nipples harden once exposed to the cooled air of the car.

“You smell so fucking good, babe,” Jisung says in a husky voice. 

Feeling Jisung’s mouth against his back, a high pitched, keen sound tries to push past his closed lips. At that, Jisung thrusts at a quick pace, mouthing at Hyunjin’s feverish upper back, and Hyunjin’s mouth falls open at the feeling of Jisung’s hot cock dragging against the walls of his insides. 

“I could smell you while that guy was talking to me,” he confesses into Hyunjin’s skin. “It was so hard to focus.”

Hyunjin should be embarrassed. He knows he should be. But he just strokes his cock faster and lets Jisung talk as he fucks him. He should be shamed for how badly he wants their cycles to be triggered so Jisung can fill him and knot him. 

Jisung gives a deep thrust and Hyunjin can feel his sack press against the fabric of Jisung’s haphazardly pulled down boxers. Grinding his hips hard, Jisung rakes his blunt fingernails up Hyunjin’s chest and presses his thumbs into Hyunjin’s hard nipples. The squeak that escapes Hyunjin’s mouth turns into something akin to a sob as soon as Jisung fucks into him, his hips swiveling instinctually. 

“I—fuck,” Hyunjin lets out, trying to say something, anything. His brain is turning to mush as Jisung licks a quick tongue across his skin. “Fuck, teeth,” Hyunjin says to him, but it’s really a beg. Jisung doesn’t tease, doesn’t ask what he means, just presses his teeth gently into his flesh. 

“‘Claim me,’ is that it?” Jisung asks, words muffled with his teeth still pressed into Hyunjin’s back. He presses his teeth harder but not enough to leave marks—waiting, teeth digging into Hyunjin, for Hyunjin to say something, to confirm it. Jisung’s spit-wet tongue falls out of his mouth and pushes it against Hyunjin’s skin. He drives his cock short and hard inside of Hyunjin, cramped in the small space between the back and front seats. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he whines out, and it sounds unlike his voice. Hoarse and high pitched. “Mark me,” Hyunjin lets out, chest tight, breath harsher. Hyunjin just wants to gasp out the word _yours_. He _feels_ that. Something about claiming bites for Hyunjin that shows Jisung is his just as much as he is Jisung’s gets him off. This little Alpha that’s been stuck to his side for however many years now.

Right under Hyunjin’s shoulder blade, Jisung’s nose buried in Hyunjin’s ridden up t-shirt, Jisung digs his teeth into the flesh. A high-toned gasp escapes from Hyunjin’s mouth, his eyes squeezing shut and hips stuttering, as Jisung works his teeth into skin, not enough to draw blood but with the intent to bruise. The pressure is released, Hyunjin’s back untensing, and Jisung sucks the mark there before running his tongue flat over it.

“Was that okay?” Jisung asks, pulling back and fucking into Hyunjin. Jisung’s pace is slowing down, and Hyunjin is fisting his cock a little too fast.

“ _Yeah_ —yes,” Hyunjin assures him, voice fucked out in his own ears. His throat is hot.

Jisung swivels his hips, twisting his cock inside of Hyunjin. “Do you want to come already? You’re chasing my cock like crazy,” he says, laughing. 

“Please, _yes_ ,” he lets out, voice falling apart. Hyunjin hadn’t realized how desperate his own hips had gotten, easily sliding on Jisung’s cock like it’s all his body wants, trying to force it deeper. “Wanna come. Come inside. Come inside, fuck.” His chest tingles, a pleasant high anxiety, and his insides start to churn. “ _Please_.”

Jisung drapes his feverish torso over Hyunjin’s back, fabric of his shirt soft against Hyunjin’s flesh, and reaches his hand under Hyunjin to touch his cock. “You want my kids that bad?” Jisung taunts jokingly, smile in his voice. Hyunjin’s face flushes and he whines. Jisung’s hand is touching Hyunjin’s own, precome-slick at this point, blindly trying to jerk Hyunjin’s cock with Hyunjin’s fingers in the way. Fingers graze against fingers, catching the head and shaft only a few times, before Hyunjin is letting his wet hand fall away. 

Taking over, Jisung pumps Hyunjin’s cock deftly even at this position, a fluid, tight motion that has Hyunjin dumbly fucking Jisung’s fist and his ass on Jisung’s cock. Hyunjin’s knees and thighs twitch and the coiled tension in his lower abdomen is unwinding almost too fast. His head is swimming.

“Are you gonna come? I can tell you are. You’re so close.” 

Hyunjin’s throat closes, hot and tight and stinging, and it’s almost like he can taste Jisung at the back of it.

Jisung’s clothed thighs smash hard against Hyunjin’s own until he’s slowing his pace saying he’s going to come.

“Inside, fuck, inside, Jisung,” Hyunjin says, reaching his arms behind him, awkwardly scrambling for purchase on Jisung’s hips or thighs or ass—he doesn’t care. 

“You wanna—ride in—the car—like that?” Jisung asks, voice hoarse. 

“I don’t _care_ ,” he cries out. “I wanna feel it.” Hyunjin moves his ass back, messy hole chasing Jisung’s cock again.

Jisung comes over that almost immediately, hand still fisting Hyunjin’s leaking, red cock as he unloads his seed inside of his lover. A ragged, harsh _fuck_ falls out Jisung’s mouth behind Hyunjin’s head, thighs and hips twitching, filling Hyunjin up. 

It’s gooey and hot, and Hyunjin’s eyes roll up before they fluttered closed, a hitched breath coming from his nose. With Jisung’s seed inside him, Hyunjin feels his body relax but his breathing is still labored. It overcomes him, he feels like—Jisung’s scent, the smell of sex, the gummy feeling of Jisung’s come filling him up; Hyunjin comes without warning against the car seat, much to his future self’s dismay, and Jisung stays inside him, waiting for his cock to soften. 

“Holy shit,” Jisung says, chest rising. Hyunjin’s knees spread even further apart, slumping in the seat as much as he can now, which forces Jisung to pull out.

The stuttered, contented breath Hyunjin lets out as he feels the sloppy mess of come and slick drip from his opening is quickly cut off when Jisung uses his dirty fingers to stretch open Hyunjin’s hole. Come drips onto the seat, onto the thighs of Jisung’s pants, slides down Hyunjin’s skin. 

“ _Ji_ sung, fuck,” Hyunjin whines, his hole twitching. He can hear Jisung snicker behind him. 

“Do you have a towel in the trunk? An old shirt? Anything? Babe, you’re a mess. I feel bad for you having to sit like this.”

“I asked for it, it’s fine,” Hyunjin assures him. “I don’t hate it. Clearly.” Hyunjin clenches his hole when Jisung’s fingers go in to touch it. 

“I mean, I _know_ ,” Jisung starts.

“I have a towel in the trunk,” Hyunjin says, reassuring him.

“Ah, sweet, okay,” Jisung says. Hyunjin can hear him tuck his messy cock back into his pants, noise of his zipper following shortly. “Let me get it for you.” Jisung pats Hyunjin’s ass before giving him a sweet bite into the top of it. 

Hyunjin laughs, tired. Tired but sated. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jisung says, fumbling for the front seat.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“What?” Hyunjin asks, laughing. 

They’re both in the tub, soapy water having turned lukewarm after thirty minutes of soaking. Jisung is situated across from Hyunjin, legs crossed, while Hyunjin has his feet planted into the basin of the tub, knees spread apart due to his size. Jisung is leaning over, propping his head up with his hand, elbow on the edge of the tub. His cheek is smushed with the heel of his palm, pushing his lips into a pout.

Jisung smiles, or at least Hyunjin can tell he attempts to in the way his eyes turn up.

“Just thinking that I love you,” he says, moving his closed fist to his temple, returning his face back to normal. 

Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat. Like he hasn’t heard that a million times before. “You get so soft when you come back from out of town,” Hyunjin tells him, laughing. He runs his hands through his wet hair, pushing it back.

Jisung makes a _pfft_ sound. “And?” He sits up straight in the tub, water sloshing, before continuing. “Say it back,” he whines, mouth pouting for real this time. 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin says, pushing his knees inward. Hyunjin lolls his head to the side against the tiled wall around the tub and sticks his tongue out.

Jisung leans forward and sets his chin on Hyunjin’s knee. “I know.” He presses his mouth into Hyunjin’s knee and kisses it. Hyunjin’s toes curl and he can feel the blush flare in his face. 

“You say I get soft but you’re the exact opposite,” Jisung tells him, resting his chin back on Hyunjin’s knee.

Hyunjin brings his hands to his face, hiding himself, as he’s reminded of the airport. “ _Jisung_ , shut up.”

Jisung laughs. “What? Am I wrong? You were legit ready for me to fuck you in public.”

“Just—shut up!” Hyunjin says before splashing water at Jisung with a glide of his fingers across the surface. Jisung laughs again.

“Okay, okay,” Jisung says warmly, voice soft and kind. He grips the side of the tub and pushes himself up, water sloshing forward with him. Hyunjin only looks up at him, admiring him, until Jisung gives him a goofy grin, cheeks round and soft, and extends his hand to help him get out.

Their bedroom is warm and cozy, an old space heater blasting on high in the corner, as they walk to their closet towel-clad and hair sopping. Jisung wastes no time dropping his towel to the hardwood floor, and though Hyunjin should probably scold him for it, only a snort comes from his nose. Jisung’s bare, tan form sparkling with water in the light is romantic and searing, and Hyunjin can’t stop himself from pushing himself against Jisung’s wet back, towel around his waist slipping past his hips. Jisung laughs something beautiful at the gesture, and Hyunjin plants his lips on the back of Jisung’s neck.

“We just got out of the tub,” Jisung states as Hyunjin’s large hands drag up Jisung’s hips and across his stomach, trying to travel to his chest.

“Mhm,” is all Hyunjin says, voice surprisingly rough in his throat. Hyunjin can feel his cock getting hard, and he’s sure Jisung can feel it against his ass, and his already fucked hole is beginning to slick up again. He pulls his hands back to Jisung’s stomach and it spasms. “Can I?” he whispers into his shoulder.

Jisung’s voice is deep and hot. “Yeah,” he nods. And Hyunjin lets his hand fall to Jisung’s hardening cock. 

He’s slow at first. Wraps his big fist around the shaft and gives a gentle tug like he’s testing Jisung’s limit. Jisung isn’t sensitive—Hyunjin knows this—but he’s careful anyway. Jisung’s knees bend, and Hyunjin uses his other arm to hold him up around his middle. Jisung’s cock swells in his hand and Hyunjin picks up his pace—tight, short jerks that make Jisung give out small, rewarding grunts and airy sounds from his throat. He seems to crumble under Hyunjin.

“Bed,” Jisung gasps out. “Bed.” He grinds his hips back trying to catch Hyunjin’s cock before Hyunjin lets go, almost waiting long enough to be hesitant. 

Turning around, Jisung catches Hyunjin’s mouth in his own, hands wounding into Hyunjin’s dark hair, and Jisung tastes like cinnamon and a fruit Hyunjin doesn’t know the existence of. The signals firing off in his head that go straight to his cock are just screaming _alpha_ and _Jisung_ and _mine_ , slick beginning to leak down the backs of his thighs uncomfortable and sticky. 

The towel around Hyunjin’s hips falls to the floor when Jisung gets him backed into their bed. Before Hyunjin is pushed onto their mattress, Jisung’s cock catches his own in a jarring knock to his senses. A burning ache that begs to be expanded, ballooned, popped, and sopped up and consumed in one desperate gulp. 

When Hyunjin’s back hits the bed, thighs splayed, Jisung presses their cocks together and wraps a deft hand around them both. Hyunjin’s chest gets heavy, his guts hot and hollow, when he sees the disparity in their sizes, and his eyes roll back when Jisung fucks his cock up, sack nudged against the base of Hyunjin’s dick. 

“What does my big Omega want?” Jisung asks in a husky, quiet voice. 

“You,” Hyunjin whines, holding his hips back from jerking left to right. 

“I mean, yeah,” Jisung says, letting go of their cocks and digging his precome covered fingers into the fleshiest part of Hyunjin’s thighs. “I get that much,” he laughs. Jisung’s eyes fall to Hyunjin’s flushed, curved cock and Hyunjin expects Jisung to say something until Jisung is falling to his knees. Hyunjin braces himself for what he knows is coming.

Gripping Hyunjin’s cock, Jisung guides it to his mouth, stretching pink lips around an equally pink head. He lets the tip sit heavy in his mouth, waiting for Hyunjin to get impatient until Hyunjin finally does, and Jisung gives in. He doesn’t take all of it in his mouth—it’s a skill he hasn’t yet unlocked due to a wretched gag reflex—but slowly takes it centimeter by centimeter until he’s at his limit. Hyunjin spreads his fingers over their comforter before scrunching it between them. Jisung pulls off, red faced, with a nasty, watery slurp, lips shiny.

Jisung pushes himself up and hovers over Hyunjin, holding his weight up with his arms on either side, and kisses him again. Hyunjin encircles his long arms around Jisung’s neck and opens his mouth for Jisung to push his tongue against his own. Hyunjin’s thighs close, locking only one of Jisung’s legs between them, as Jisung presses a knee into the bed in attempt to get onto it, weight now resting on that hip.

“I asked you what you wanted,” Jisung says as he frees his trapped leg and presses his other knee into the mattress. He’s able to pull himself fully over Hyunjin’s lap—never making contact with it—and rests himself on his elbow. His chest is almost flush with Hyunjin’s and Hyunjin gets bratty over it.

“Jisung,” he says, voice commanding.

“We've already established this,” Jisung says smartly.

“I didn’t mea—shut up,” Hyunjin bites back, figuratively and literally, teeth and lips attempting to snap at Jisung’s own. Jisung only chuckles.

Jisung lowers his hips—just enough to feel Hyunjin’s erect cock against him—and Hyunjin bucks up, smearing viscous precome against Jisung’s skin. 

“Hm, I think I know what this big, bratty omega wants,” Jisung states pointedly. Hyunjin lets out a deep groan at Jisung’s words, face flushed from embarrassment knowing Jisung knows _damn well_. “He wants to fuck his alpha.”

Hyunjin just lets out another pathetic groan and nods his head. He just wants to make his Alpha feel good, wants to be mounted and ridden, wants to make Jisung his. And Hyunjin gets whatever he wants.

Removing himself from Hyunjin, Jisung ungracefully pulls himself from the bed to get lube from the bedside drawer. Hyunjin maneuvers himself into the center of the bed, reclined against a puffy pillow, knowing exactly how Jisung likes this done. He turns his head to watch his partner pull out a small container of lube before he’s moving back to the bed unceremoniously, clumsily pressing his knees into the bed, hands free. Hyunjin smiles.

“Got it,” Jisung tells him, holding up the bottle. Hyunjin notices how little of the lube is gone, which makes him feel some shyness over how rare of an occasion this is.

Jisung looks at the bottle for longer than necessary, seemingly like he’s carefully searching for something, and uncaps it.

“Would you like me to do it?” Hyunjin asks with a gentle tone to his voice.

Jisung hands off the bottle to Hyunjin. “Y-yeah,” he replies.

Hyunjin sits up at that and takes the bottle from Jisung carefully, letting their hands touch and linger. Jisung guides himself on his knees in a few strides until he’s onto Hyunjin’s lap, allowing himself to find purchase on Hyunjin’s shoulders with his hands. He looks down sheepishly at Hyunjin, not used to really doing this but being the one _to_ do this, and it quells the shyness and anxiety in Hyunjin’s chest and stomach. 

Hyunjin always goes slow with Jisung when it comes to this. Even if Jisung doesn’t need it slow. And Hyunjin is always gentle with Jisung. Even if Jisung doesn’t need it gentle. He’s not sure why he does it—he knows Jisung can take teasing and playfulness and getting rough. Hyunjin thinks maybe he does it as gesture of taking care of him—because Jisung does whatever Hyunjin wants, gives Hyunjin whatever he wants however he wants it, all out of adoration, love, and care for him. Just him. Hyunjin thinks that this is probably his own version of taking care of his partner, his mate, his alpha, his boyfriend, his _other half_. Jisung has done everything in his power to make sure Hyunjin is utterly taken care of, protected, doted on, and loved all wrapped up in his own unique personality and tenderness. 

So Hyunjin is careful when he prods his wet fingers at Jisung’s hole. Jisung lets out a broken breath when Hyunjin pushes the tip of the second in, and Hyunjin bites sweetly into his chest, dragging his teeth dully across the salty flesh. He likes this—taking care of Jisung, pulling him open and apart, feeling his fingers inside of him. His cock and hole are leaking a shameful fucking amount; he knows he’s going to feel embarrassed later for how soaked the bedding is going to be when they’re done. But he’s too busy focusing on working Jisung open.

He knows Jisung is ready when he starts riding his fingers and knotting his own into Hyunjin’s hair. He drags his lips up Jisung’s sternum and tilts his head back to look at him. Hyunjin face gets hot over how good Jisung looks, how nasty his fingers feel inside of him, how badly he wishes it was his cock instead. He doesn’t want to push Jisung, but he can’t help but let out a desperate, whiny little plea. “ _Baaaaby_.”

Jisung throws his head back as he laughs. “Am I taking over now?” Jisung presses lightly against Hyunjin’s chest, and Hyunjin falls back wordlessly against the pillows, eyes expectant with a watery shine. 

Jisung leans forward and raises his hips as he reaches for Hyunjin’s swollen cock, his own red, sticky and leaking one making Hyunjin’s throat dry. Jisung’s thick precome is falling in messy strands from his erect dick all over Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin’s eyelids flutter. Jisung grips Hyunjin’s cock finally and guides it to his stretched rim, and Hyunjin exhales deeply when his tip is swallowed up.

“Babe—you good?” Jisung asks, sinking himself slowly onto his Omega’s long cock. He has a devilish little look etched in his eyes and brows.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin replies, strained, trying his hardest not to start bucking and swiveling his hips.

“Then fuck me,” Jisung says with such an attractive authority that Hyunjin can’t help but breathe out a pathetic sound almost a whimper before jerking his hips up. 

Jisung feels so good around him, Hyunjin’s cock fitting so perfectly inside him like they were fucking made for each other—and Hyunjin thinks they probably were. His bond bite and the bite from only an hour and a half before begin to smolder deliciously, making his back sweat and hole gush embarrassingly. He can’t help himself, can’t make himself do what he knows he needs to do—his body and mind are only being consumed with a bliss that his Alpha’s scent is blanketing him, that his Alpha is sitting on this Omega’s pathetically hard cock, and he can only haphazardly give little jerks and thrusts until Jisung decides to truly take the reigns. 

Placing his hands on Hyunjin’s abdomen, Jisung fucks himself on Hyunjin’s cock—does the work for him and whispers soft sweet nothings and affirmations so Hyunjin can bliss-out without worrying he’s doing something wrong. He’s slow at first—how Hyunjin is with him—until he isn’t. Until he’s swiveling his hips and raking his fingernails across Hyunjin’s skin, and Hyunjin becomes slack-jawed. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Jisung tells him, removing a hand from Hyunjin’s stomach to touch his cock. Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks pink and hair a sweaty mess. “I bet you’re so wet fucking me.” Jisung licks lips. “Bet you’re ruining the sheets underneath you.” 

“ _Jisung_ ,” Hyunjin cries out, hands flying to Jisung’s hips to grip him hard. 

Hyunjin’s throat feels so parched and all he can do is let out rough grunts and a flick of his tongue across his dry lips. His hole is twitching, begging for Jisung’s cock to fill him up. And he knows Jisung is aware of it—as he is of all things regarding Hyunjin. “Your hole wants my cock _so_ bad, but you’re buried inside your little Alpha. Do you want to come inside?”

Hyunjin lets go of Jisung’s hips, body becoming dumb, and grips the bedding with his eyes squeezed shut as he releases inside too quickly. 

To add insult to injury, Jisung lets out, “God, babe, you’re already coming,” and swivels his hips mercilessly as Hyunjin rides out his orgasm in Jisung’s come-filled hole, hands covering his red face as he jerks his hips sloppily. Later Hyunjin won’t recall, but Jisung let’s him know he let out the wettest sob.

“Do you want me to—” Jisung begins to ask, hand gripping his dripping cock. 

“ _Please_ ,” Hyunjin begs, understanding more or less whatever Jisung is asking.

And with a quick hand, Jisung, with Hyunjins softening cock still inside him, pumps himself hard and fast until he comes a thick mess all over Hyunjin’s soft tummy. Hyunjin’s eyes close again, slowly this time, as he lets out a small, content sigh from his nose. 

“You did so good,” Jisung assures him, pushing his cleaner hand into the front of Hyunjin’s sweaty, tangled hair.

Hyunjin smiles shyly. “So did you.”

But of course, Jisung falls forward dramatically, Hyunjin’s cock falling out of his messy hole and come splattering between them when Jisung’s stomach hits his own. 

“Meet me in the tub again, yeah?”

A barking laugh surprisingly finds its way out of Hyunjin’s mouth. He wraps his arms around Jisung’s backside. “May need a power washer to get this off my stomach but sure.”

“You _literally_ asked for it!” Jisung says into his neck, scandalized.

“Jesus, don’t yell. My ear is literally two inches from your mouth.”

“Sorry,” he whispers, embarrassed. “You literally asked for it,” he says again (this time in a whisper).

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! really glad to be back and really glad to give stayo3 this fic ♥ ^____^
> 
> Top Jisung Rights, Alpha Jisung Rights
> 
> love u!!! comments and kudos super appreciated ;____; its been a while T__T
> 
> title taken from OPEN WIDE by Spencer. [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5EU5T4pvPG6Bedaepnhhxk?si=mIbMJPu-T7Cb8NijM7vNoQ), [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjkDKiHrjcQ).
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/endingthings) \- just another hyperfixating freak on twitter dot com


End file.
